Night Stalker
by Oribella
Summary: When Luffy catches someone trying to rape Nami, how will he react? And will the rapist strike again? LuffyXNami
1. Chapter 1

(IT'S NOT A SEX FIC! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!)

Chapter 1 The Stranger

Nami walked aimlessly around the ship. She didn't have anything to do and she wasn't tired so she thought she would just get some fresh air.

When she was on deck, she walked to the front of the ship and just stared out at the ocean. She sighed heavily. She been having these weird dreams lately, dreams about her and Luffy, together. She blushed when thought about it. It was a reocurring dream, her and Luffy would be lying down on Luffy's bed and then for no apparent reason she would kiss him. After they delighted in each other for a bit a man would come to the door and take Nami away. He would hold a knife to her throat and hold her in a very inappropriate way. She remembered waking from this dream many times, screaming. But the man in the dream wasn't what her mind focused on. She thought about Luffy. _Luffy.. _ Why was she having dreams about _him_ of all people? They were just friends right? And ship mates? How could she possibly entertain idea's about herself and her Captain?

She sighed again, closing her eyes, she growled a little frustrated. Putting a hand to her forehead she said, "Why am I dreaming about you, Luffy?"

Suddenly Nami heard a sound from behind her.

**_"KWAK!_**"

She turned, there was no one there. Soon her eye caught sight of a possible idea of where it came from. Luffy, who had been on look out duty, was hanging from the crows nest with a piece of, what looked like caveman meat, in his mouth.

Nami gasped. "Luffy!" _Oh my god! Did he hear me?_

Luffy made his way down, the piece of meat still in his mouth. When he stood on the deck he took it out. "Hi, Nami," he said.

She blushed and turned away from him. _Maybe he'll just walk away..._

"What's up?" he asked standing next to her.

"N-nothing," she stammered.

Luffy took a bite out of his meat, but no sooner he looked down at it then threw it as if he knew that was definitely **_not _**romantic.

He choked down the rest quickly. "So I saw you come up here.." he began.

_Has he been watching me this whole time? _Nami asked herself, still not looking at her Captain.

"And I noticed you looked kind of upset." he finished, "Is there something I can do?"

"N-no I'm fine," she said.

He said nothing for a second. Luffy bent down and grabbed his straw hat, which had fallen off when he was hanging off the crow's nest, and put it on his head. He pushed it over his eyes and grinned. "_So, you've been dreaming about me, huh?"_

Nami thought her heart would stop.

_**BAM! **_

The two pirates fell, toppling onto each other. Nami pushed herself up a little, soon realizing she was on top of her Captain. She was very close to his face. She stared shyly at him still surprised by what had just happened. Luffy stared back up at her, just as surprised as she was. They didn't move, both of them just tried to get a hold of their feelings.

"What was that!" Zoro shouted running up onto the deck.

Luffy and Nami scrambled to their feet, collecting their composure.

The rest of the crew soon came up as well.

"What happened?" Usopp asked.

"I think we hit something!" Sanji declared.

Everyone rushed to the side of the ship. They soon found that they had hit land.

"A village!" Chopper announced.

Everyone stared, they hadn't eaten in days, their storage supplies were running on low.

Everyone stared except for Nami, who was too focused on the fact that Luffy had accidently put his hand on top of her's. Her face turned red.

Luffy, who hadn't noticed, said, "All right! Now we can get some food!" Everyone stared at him annoyed for the fact he was the one who had been eating it all, "Let's celebrate!"

Everyone cheered in agreement. Nami stood in a daze.

* * *

The table burst out into laughter.

Zoro laughed hysterically for no apparent reason, "I love drinks of fun!" he said, whiskey on his breath.

"Weeee!" Chopper, who was in his human form so he could drink, chimed in happily.

"Am I the only one who's not drunk?" Nami growled.

"They're playing our song!" Usopp said, giving a girlish smile. "Let's dance!"

Luffy, even though he wasn't drunk, Usopp and Chopper jumped out of their seats and started to do the can can.

"Idiots," Nami said, rolling her eyes, "I think I'm going to get a drink.."

Luffy broke out of the dance, "Ok, I'll get it for you!"

"No thanks," Nami said, waving her hand, she unbuttoned a button on her blouse, she smiled and stuck out her tongue, "I'll get it!"

* * *

Nami made herself comfy on the bar stool. No sooner then when she sat down the bar tender handed her a drink.

"It's from the gentlemen over there," the bar tender said, pointing at six guys at a table.

She laughed. _Yup, I still got it. _Nami had decided not to worry about what had happened between her and Luffy, he didn't seem to be thinking about it, so why should she?

After she had finished her drink, she was about to make her way back to the table when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss,"

She looked.

"May I be so honored to buy you a drink?" said a rather sleazy looking pirate.

_Uck! What an ugly man! But still, why pass up anything free! _"Oh, thank you," she said smiling shyly and giggling.

While he ordered Nami couldn't help but watch Luffy. _Why are you looking at him again? _She asked herself. _You promised yourself! And besides... _He face became sad. _He and I can never be..._

While Nami wasn't looking the man rubbing his fingers over her drink, he grinned evilly to himself then politely said, "Here you go,"

She smiled, "Thank you!" she took it and drank.

"Would I be so bold to invite you to my hotel?" he asked.

Nami frowned, "Yes, you would." She left, making her way back to the table. _What a sleeve ball!_

She smiled when she was back at the table with her crew.

* * *

It was getting late but the Straw Hat Crew was still partying the night away! All the guys, except Luffy, who was too busy dancing and talking to drink a lot, were drunk.

Luffy laughed as he watched them act stupid, "Haha, they're so funny!" Luffy said to Nami.

She didn't say anything.

"Hey! Nami!" he said poking her, "What's the matter?"

She moaned, _"I-I don't feel good..." _

Luffy stared confused. She had only had two small glasses of Sake, how could she be drunk?

Beads of sweat were broken out on her face, her eyes were dark and without emotion.

"Nami?"

She stood, _"I'm going back to the ship.."_ she groaned.

"Ok.." he said, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want me to come?"

She didn't answer, she made a hurling noise then made her way out the door.

"Nami!" he shouted. _What's wrong with her? _Suddenly something caught his eyes. A ugly pirate who had been standing by the door smoking was watching Nami, and when she left, he went out after her.

Luffy's eyes watched in all seriousness.

* * *

Nami stumbled down the street, her head lowered most of the time. _Why do I feel this way? _She nearly tripped, but she was fortunate enough to have someone catch her.

"Are you ok?" the man asked.

"I'm fine," she said giving a weak nod.

"Here let me help you!" he said offering her a shoulder.

"Thank you." she said.

The two walked a bit then turned toward an alley. The man grinned evilly and turned down into it.

_Author's Note: It's kind of creepy.. I had a dream about this whole thing. I decided to write it as a fanifc. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pure And Impure

The man led Nami down the dark alley, his grin was more demonic then ever as they got closer and closer to the end of it.

When they were at the back of the alley he lay Nami down.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly, becoming less and less aware of him.

He smiled evily, "Don't worry." was all he said.

He unbuttoned the first button of her blouse then the next. "You're so beautiful.." He breathed her in then kissed her down her chest, his eyes focused on the next button down. _So beautiful.. _He thought lustfully licking his lips.The man brought his lips near hers.

"Hey!" he heard someone shout.

He looked but could only see a figure of a man. He growled, "Go get your own hooker!"

The pirate stepped from the shadows, his hat still covering his eyes.

The man gasped recognizing him from before.

They were both silent. Luffy's eyes glanced at Nami, he immediately noticed her shirt half way undone.

"Can I help you?" the man said acting like this was natural.

You could see veins popping out as Luffy tightend his fist. "D-did you just-" Luffy could barely get the words out, "Kiss her?"

"Yeah," The man shrugged, he undid another button and focused, "You can join in if you want.."

Luffy's pupils shrunk. The Pirate Captains fist slammed hard into the pervert's cheek.

He sat up, "Hey! What did you do that for!"

Luffy stared at the ground and growled. His fist clenched rapidly, "Y-you-you," he looked at the man, "BASTARD!"

Another hard punch sent the man flying back. He scrambled to his feet. Usually he would have fought back but he wasn't expecting trouble so he wasn't prepared.

"You'll pay for-"

"Don't you ever," Luffy cut him off, "Touch, Nami again!" he looked at the man angrily, rage burning inside of him. "Because if you do, I'll kill you!"

The man had no choice but to retreat, he quickly ran past Luffy.

Luffy waited a few minutes then made his way over to his Navigator.

"Nami," he said.

She said nothing, she only moaned.

He knelt down and buttoned her shirt.

_"Luffy,"_ she said.

"It's ok," he said helping her stand. She held her head as they made thier way out of the alley.

When they were out of the alley she started to talk a little. "Oh, Luffy," she started, getting his attention, "Why is this happening to me?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine," he said, thinking she was refering to the pervert.

"I can't get you out of my head.." she admitted.

He stopped and looked at her, "What?"

She leaned on his chest hanging her head, "Why d-do I feel this way? I didn't mean for it to happen," she looked at him, "Suddenly I'm having feelings for you," she breathed heavily, "You're so hot..." Suddenly she kissed him.

He froze surprised. He couldn't deny he enjoyed it, but the kiss wasn't coming from her knowingly, and he knew it was wrong to take advantage of it. He pulled back, releasing himself from her lips, but he couldn't help but stare at her.

Her head moved loosely, "What's happening to me.." she slid down his body and collapsed on the ground. Luffy picked her up and made his way back to the ship.

* * *

Luffy lay Nami down on her bed. He sat down on the bed and stared at her. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said and done before. Did Nami really like him? He looked into her eyes, they were without life, dark pits, they closed soon after. As long as she was like this he would never know. His mind soon wondered off to the pervert. He growled. It was obvious what he had done to her, and god knows what else. What if he had all ready had his way with Nami? Luffy would never forgive himself! And how would Nami react? His hand flinched. _Bastard.._

Luffy stood but before he left he leaned over and kissed her forehead, then he left. _It's ok, she's safe now.._

* * *

The wind blew fiercly outside, Nami was awakened suddenly, by the rattling of the wind. She sat up quick and gasped. She looked around. She was alone. _I'm back on the ship? _She couldn't recall anything that unknowingly to her, had happened only a couple hours ago. _What happened? _Since she couldn't figure it out she shrugged and lay back down snuggling under her covers. _Oh well, I guess I'll get some sleep.._

Suddenly the room felt eerie, she didn't understand why, she was the only one in the room.

"Hello," a unfamiliar voice said.

Nami shot up startled. She looked but only saw shadows.

"Who's there!" she demanded.

"Nami, wasn't it?" the voice said.

Nami grabbed her staff, only to watch it get knocked out of her hand. "Who did that!"

Suddenly she felt herself being pinned against the bed. She found herself looking into the face of the man she had met before. "What are you doing! GET OFF OF ME!" She struggled.

Keeping a hold on her wrists, he shackled them to the back of the bed.

"HEY!" she screamed at him.

She was surprised when he took off his shirt.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing!"

He ignored her and began to undo her blouse.

She screamed.

He smiled a secret grin. _That's right bring him to me..._

Only seconds later you could hear his footsteps running quickly to her room.

The man drew back and hid behind the door. Luffy flung it open. "Nami! What's wrong? I heard you scream!" He saw the girl chained to the bed. _What the hell?_  
"Behind you!" she shouted.

Luffy turned but it wasn't soon enough, something came down hard on his head.

Nami screamed.

* * *

Luffy woke in a daze. His visions swayed, but soon came together.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up!" a voice said.

Luffy knew who it was, he attempted to lunge but found he couldn't. He found himself shackled to the wall behind him.

"I just thought I'd teach you a lesson," he sneered. "and show I always get what I want."

He made his way toward Nami.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Luffy roared.

"I also thought I'd torture you a little before I killed you." the man went on.

The pervert brought his lips to Nami. She lashed her head away. "GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Oh, Nami," he moaned, acting as if she was willing.

Luffy became more enraged, "STOP IT!"

The man's eyes illuminated with an evil joy and an awful satisfaction as he continued. His eyes lustful, his heart impure.

Her eyes filled with tears, "NO!" Nami screamed, "NO! NO! NO! N-" She froze as did Luffy. Luffy watched as the man slid his hand up her shirt cupping her breast.

He was laughing but neither of them heard him.

The fact that this man was going to steal her purity away from her was starting to set in. And Luffy would be watching. She would never get a chance to tell him how she felt, they would most likely both be killed after the man had finished with her. Nami's feelings would never get a chance to grow even if they did live, this would scar them both for life!

Luffy's eyes went psychotic. _How dare he! HOW DARE HE! _With all his strength he struggled to break free. Amazingly he broke the shackles.

"BASTARD!" he shouted lunging at the man. He held the pervert down hitting him multable times, blood spattered everywhere with each hit. "BASTARD!" **_POW! _**"BASTARD!" **_POW! _**The guy was just about dead now, "_Gomu Gomu no,_" Luffy positioned himself,_ "Crossbow_!" the man went flying out of the room, up the stairs, and into the sea. Luffy panted, he couldn't remember the last time he was so furious. He quickly turned and undid Nami's shackles.

"Oh my god!" she cried, flying into his arms. _"Luffy.."_ She hugged him tightly, hot tears streaming down her face.

There were no words to describe a tramatic thing like this was, he understood this, he just held her, comforted her and let her cry.

_"It's all right.." _he said, stroking his fingers through her hair. _I'll protect you.._

* * *

It was early in the morning, Luffy was the first to awaken, soon realizing he had fallen asleep in her room.

"Luffy."

He turned to her, a little startled since he didn't know she was awake.

She sat up, _"Thank you so much for saving me.."_

He blushed at the fact that her shirt was hanging wide open, he turned quickly so she wouldn't see, "Y-your welcome.."

"I mean, he could have stolen something very precous from me..."

He glanced over his shoulder at her.

She didn't expect him to believe the fact that she was a virgin, after all it was hard to believe. She moved over and sat next to him, "And it really means alot to me because I want my first time to be really," she couldn't help but get trapped in his eyes, _"special..." _How could she let this moment slip away? It may never come again! If she ignored this feeling she would go the rest of her life saying _"What if?" _She couldn't deny herself anymore. Holding his face, she came at him with an open mouthed kiss. He was feeling the same so this time he wasn't surprised. He deepened the kiss, a passion shown in it. Soon their mouths moved in a wild rhythm which became more fiery with each movement. She moaned. _Oh god I love you.. _She thought to herself, enjoying every second, _I love you, I love you, I love you... _She started pushing him back.

Luffy felt Nami's hands unbottoning his vest. He suddenly stopped.

She was surprised, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You don't have to thank me like this!" he told her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, "That kiss was real!"

"That's not what I meant," he began.

"What are-"

She stopped when he took ahold her face, "I love you, Nami. I have for a long time, but this isn't how I want that to happen." he went on reading her like a book, "You don't have to feel like you _owe_ this to me, I'm not going to rush you."

Her eyes filled with tears. _He really _does _love me.. _

_"Thank you.." _she said quietly.

From there they continued to kiss.

_**THE END!**_

_Author's Note: Aw, the perfect man lol. Just like my dream:) Anyhoo, there's something different, I noticed alot of the LuffyXNami one shots or short stories are basically the same (but they're still good!) So here's something new. BTW if you were looking for sex you came to the wrong fic! I was more focused on the LuffyXNami then the rape, plus it was more of a "Spring brake Shark Attack thing" I have a friend who has been raped so I realize how serous it is. I just thought it would be wrong to go into deep detial with it. I more enjoyed beating the crap out of the pervert:) Hope you liked it, I sure did:) REVIEW!_


End file.
